galaxipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Orders
The order is not to be confused with Mind Control which is a different practice altogether. Higher power alien species tend to have a special ability known as "the order" which basically, allows them to give orders to lesser species which they cannot disobey. Additionally, if the casting specie is a high enough power level in proportion to the target object then, it will be able to use the order on it, even if it isn't an intelligent object. Whether they like to or not, these species will always fulfill an order given by these beings and has been used a lot in the cases of diplomacy as it greatly simplifies the diplomatic processes for a large number of alien races due to the orders swinging the negotiations in whatever direction they please although, the extent of the power and the range depends on high the power level is. Forms *Presencial - This form of the order is basically, where everyone in the area fall under the sway of the order regardless of whether they see the one giving the order or even hear the order itself and tends to be the most basic form of the order. The weakness of this form however, is having solely this form means that the caster is restricted to a certain range depending on their power level. *Optical - This form of the order is a more advanced form than, the presencial however, it allows anyone who sees a visual recording of the order being given to fall under it's influence whether it's a picture or a video. *Audio - With this form of the order, anyone who hears the order being given whether they can hear it clearly or not will fall under it's influence. *Psychic - This form is where the order is transmitted to the intended targets over telepathy or other psychic channels. *Mixed - It is possible for multiple forms of the order to be used at once with the really high end aliens. Uses As the order has quite a broad power due to affecting objects that aren't limited to intelligent ones or animate objects, a list has been compiled here to document some of the uses: *Animating objects: By using the order, one can literally bring statues to life to attack the foe which can possibly provide an endless army to fight with. *Battle Enhancements: By using the order, one can make someone fight in ways that would otherwise, have been impossible due to giving them an order to win. *Mental Hijack: Another use is getting a target to fullfill any command you wish such as surrendering or even more mundane tasks such as bringing a drink to you (although, you could tell the cup to refill itself with the order). *Solar Manipulation: You can give orders to starts which can cause them to output much more energy to potentially take out planets or the star itself grabbing planets to destroy them (overlaps slightly with animating objects). Extent The extent of the order (which includes range, possible targets, etc.) depends upon the power level of the individual (although, it can be magnified by large numbers of individuals using it together) who is using the order with lower power levels being unable to use the order at all such as the normal-class with very high up classes being able to use it to give orders to entire stars. Weaknesses The order is usually described as quite a powerful and formidable force however, even it has weaknesses which one should take into act before using it. A list on these weaknesses are here: *Sandbox Barrier: The sandbox barrier is said to be the ultimate defense and can be created via the use of the Azanite which in itself is incredibly hard to acquire due to it costing a significant portion of data to even create and tends to be pretty difficult in this production process. *Powerful Opponents: The order is fine when your opponent is a lower class than, you however.. If the opponent is the same class as you then, you run the risk of them actually resisting against the order with them becoming immune to you using the order from that point onwards unless, you become a higher class than, them. Beings who are a highler class than, you will always be immune to your usage of the order so, trying it on them is a meaningless task. *Range: While some aliens may be so powerful that the range of the order is absolutely mind-boggling, many aren't or they are but, have a target outside this reach. This makes the range a weakness in the usage of the order as it can restrict your usage of it. *Another Order: Sometimes, when two individuals use the order with opposite intentions and a similar power level than, these orders can in theory clash with the end result being them negating each other resulting in nothing happening. Category:Abilities